England
The English '''have the power of Noblility. They replace the Indians. Suggestions and spoilers The English are both one of the most powerful economic and military powers, with the ability to create larger, more developed cities and the ability to create a powerful navy and army, which is centred around foot soldiers. They can train also train one of the most effective units of the Middle Ages: the longbowmen. Having knights-sergeants as an infantry screen, due to their large amount of hitpoints and their ability to counter both cavalry and infantry, with the rapid-firing longbowmen placed behind them, can be devestating against all types of enemy troops. On the seas, the English are a force to be reckoned with: they get their heavy ships 1 age earlier than others. This means that in many naval scenarios, England rules the waves quite well, so unlike other factions you can create an unsually powerful navy - with cheap fire ships and sloops to screen the navy, followed by hard-hitting heavy ships. The only thing England may need to worry about is unwanted attention by Lusitanians, Vikings or possibly tourists from Venice and Byzantium travelling to your shores by boat. The English are one of the easier nations to play as, with useful economic benefits and a powerful but rather inexpensive army. Their national bonuses mark them as a powerful economic faction as well. Firstly, since their buildings do not ramp, they can expand early because much needed structures such as farms, woodcutter and mining camps stay at the same price for the whole game. So while other nations have to gather more and more to build even the most essential buildings, the English are able to save these resources on creating extra buildings, which is especially useful when the game starts because they can get extra farms, woodcutter camps, temples, markets, etc, which of course produce extra resources. Also with a larger economic radius for cities, English cities can have extra forests and mountains within their radius so lumber mills and smelters can enhance resource production even further. CtW guide Rise of Kings Campaign England starts off in a rather precarious position. With the capital at the Thames Valley near to Denmark and France, and a potential standoff with Wales and Scotland (which unhappily is allied with the French) you will be facing a host of problems. Your best bet would probably ally with one or more powers which can geographically flank your enemies. Expand northward, and someone may come in to occupy your capital. Stand and fight, and you might be forced to fight against a stronger Scotland or Wales. Aim for supply centres and deprive Wales and Scotland of them all, as they expand your army and military might on the map, making you the hegemon of the British Isles. It might be possible that you will be excommunicated, but if that were to happen it would be difficult for others to still attack you, unless you expose yourself needlessly on European soil - with the exception of the Danes and the Swedes over the seas, your early naval forces should be able to make short work of less well-endowed opponents. Adventures in Europe might need to be called off until either the Castle Age or the Papal States be ended, whichever comes first. With that there are two things that you can do while waiting: either going on crusades, or gearing up for colonisation. Note too that England is one of five factions able to build colonies at the onset of the Black Plague. England will receive an extra army to use so long as its colony count is four or higher, so you might want to think about colonies carefully once you reach the Castle Age: pick an area for expansion and then create the colonies, placing your bonus armies in that area to expand further on the map. For more information on crusades, see the main Rise of Kings campaign article. Birth of an Empire Campaign England starts off the game in a stronger position than it normally does. Thanks to your Plantagenet connections, almost half of France and all of Wales are now under your control, albeit it is to be noted that Wales may break off in the event of a war, so you should be very, very careful where you go. Although France may seem weak and easily finished off, it is to be noted that the French holdings are heavily fortified, so, you might need to be wary as to how and where you attack. Try to encircle the French by obtaining concessions to the east around the Low Countries from Burgundy and then using the same resources to attack the French. Note, however, that while the French are easily encircled, you also run the risk of being encircled from the north in the form of no other than Scotland. Faction summary *A faction based on more efficient cities and an even more powerful economy. *King of the Castle — While neither as cheap as Japanese castles nor as powerful as Venice's, castles are still a viable investment. English players may be well advised to use the same strategy English kings have used against Welsh and Scottish foes by building fortifications to deny ground to opponents. *Real Estate — Proper placement of your towns in the early game can boost their power immensely. *Serfin' time — You will need to be very careful at how you plan for long-term games. Bear in mind that while English knights-sergeants are rather poweful light infantry, you can't have them until the Imperial Era. *Ruling the Waves — Thanks to the Danes and the Normans, England's pre-Imperial navy is one of the most powerful of all, although it should be noted that its heavy ship line is easily countered by determined numbers of foes. *A Most Expected Inquisition — In diplomacy games, the Spanish are a great ally as the ability to see the entire map will allow you to pick sweet spots for building cities. '''Settlements: Winchester; London; Canterbury; Nottingham; York; Salisbury; Durham; Norfolk; Bath; Castlefield; Newcastle; Eccles; Leicester; Oxford; Southampton; Kingston-upon-Hull; Cambridge; Halifax; Kellswater; Exeter; Derby; Peel; Whitby; Norwich; Lincoln; Chester; Carrickfergus; Wrexham; Lancaster; Bristol; Richmond; Birmingham; Salford; Port Talbot; Liverpool; Rouen; Caen; Dieppe; Bayeux; Fécamp; Hexham; Belfast Leaders: Henry Beauclerc, Alfred the Great, Edmund the Magnificent, Harold Godwinson; Edmund the Magnificent, Edward the Confessor, William the Conqueror, John Lackland, Richard the Lionheart, Edward Longshanks, Henry V, Edward of Woodstock History The birth of modern England Not long after the Anglo-Saxons finally took over England, the end of the 9th Century saw the Danes arrive on the scene. The Danes raided along the eastern coast of England, and by 875 Northumbria, Mercia and East Anglia all succumbed. Only Wessex remained under Saxon hands, and it was under King Alfred, who ruled between 871 to 899, who was finally able to turn the tide. After a series of ups and downs, he managed to secure an agreement where the Danes would confine themselves to the areas they had gotten up to that point. This area was called the Danelaw. Being a learned man, Alfred led a revival of learning and literature, and built the first English fleet. Alfred was known as Alfred the Great for his achievements. After Alfred's reign, Anglo-Saxon rule reached a period of ascendancy in Britain. By 955 his grandson Aethelstan, ruled over a united England and even took the title "King of the Anglo-Saxons and the Danes" after seizing the five great Boroughs and the City of York from the Danes. All of this however, fell apart with the rule of Ethelred the Unready. A new wave of Viking attacks fell upon Britain. The Danes would force the English to pay an ever increasing tribute called the Danegeld from the years 991 to 1018. It would only end when Cnut, the son of the Danish King, finally managed to kill Ethelred's son Edmund, and married his widow to take the English throne. Cnut would eventually become the King of not only England, but of Denmark and Norway as well. His rule over England was fairly peaceful and in fact he did not stay in England for much of it. However, after his death in 1035 dynastic squabbles finally resulted in the surviving son of Ethelred, Edward the Confessor, who had been in exile in Normandy returning to England to claim the throne. The Battle of Hastings When he died in 1066, Edward did not leave a clear heir to succeed him. Two claimants came forward, a prominent Earl called Harold Godwinson and William, Duke of Normandy, Edward's illegitimate son. Harold being a native of the Britain and a prominent figure in the political scene of England naturally was crowned King, so he prepared to meet William of Normandy in battle to quash the rival claim. However, at the same time the King of Norway, Harald Hardrada, also decided it was a good time to invade England. As the Norman fleet was delayed by storms, Harold had to release his levied troops and take his personal army North to meet the Norwegian threat. Harold managed to defeat the Norwegians at Stamford Bridge. But as fate would have it, the storm preventing the Norman fleet from crossing the channel lifted while Harold was fighting in the North. This allowed William time to land on English soil unopposed. So Harold had to hurry his tired troops south to meet the Norman army. The Normans would lure the Saxons into a series of fatal charges, and eventually the Saxons fled the field when Harold himself was killed. It is then at the Battle of Hastings, that England passed into Norman hands. William was soon dubbed William the Conqueror. Norman and Plantagenet Rule Norman rule was rather oppressive, importing feudalism into England wholesale. The Saxon power structure was completely removed from any position of importance, and the citizenry were reduced to serfdom. Norman influence unlike the previous invaders did not supplant a new populace into England, but merely a new aristocracy, which was French in character and in language. French would remain the language of the nobility and administration in England for the next 400 years. The Normans were also keen on castle building, and it was under Norman rule that many of the castles in England were built. Norman rule also brought England closer into the political sphere and machinations of continental Europe. The Norman Kings frequently had to deal with securing their titles and land claims back in Normandy. In addition, Norman involvement in the Crusades drained further the already overtaxed population of England. However harsh Norman rule was in England, by the time of King Henry I (1100-1135) it was recognised by the populace as being at least just and enforced uniformly throughout the land. Henry II (1154-1189) would also introduced the system of trial by jury. He was succeeded by Richard, dubbed Richard the Lionheart on account of his bravery in battle. However his rule was a poor one for England as he needed vast amounts of money to fund his wars in foreign lands and generally leaving the rule of England to his brother John who continued to rule after Richard's death in France. During his rule England lost much of their continental holdings to Philip of France. The disgruntled nobility then forced him to sign the Magna Carta, or Great Charter, which put the Crown under the rule of common law. Contrary to popular belief Magna Carta was not per se ''an outline for universal freedom and democracy, but more as a way for the nobility to take more power for themselves at the expense of the Crown. Nevertheless it did represent a significant step in that some of the wordings were indeed later used in the modern English constitution for those loftier ideals. Conflict with France and the War of the Roses In 1337 the English renewed their ambitions on the continent, thus the conflict known as "The Hundred Years War" between France and England took place. It was begun under the rule of Edward III, and despite successes at Crecy and Poitiers, and further ones under his descendants, especially under Henry V (1413 to 1422) at the Battle of Agincourt (the battle where the English Longbowmen became immortalized in history for the devastating effects they had on the French forces), the English eventually lost almost all of their continental possessions that they gained during this long conflict, and eventually resulted in a civil war in England itself. The remainder of the 15th century saw bouts of internal conflicts as various factions vied for power. The best known was the so-called "War of the Roses", between the House of York and the House of Lancaster. However, it was the House of Tudor that finally emerged to rule England. A new middle class was also emerging out of the turmoil, direct taxation and the creation of a permanent national standing army also allowed the crown to finally break the power of the landed nobility. With this, the feudal period in England was finally coming to an end, and a new link in England's history was about to be forged in lands distant from its dull and misty shores. References *One Dead Angel; [http://ron.heavengames.com/gameinfo/nations/british/xbritish.shtml ''Great Britain — a Guide]; Rise of Nations Heaven Category:Factions Category:Catholics